Only Time Will Tell
by RainGoddessYume
Summary: What happens when you can only save the one you never knew you loved until you killed her in cold blood? Hiei is in over his head by demanding that Koenma send him back in time in order to save his Kagome. Entry for The Deadliest Sin forum summer 2012 contest. All characters belong to their respective creators and I make no monies from this story. I just do it for fun.


~*Only Time Will Tell*~

Prologue

Hard, cold eyes stared out at the scene before him. His once carmine eyes were now turned black with hatred for having been placed in this young girl's story. Tracking her miasmic aura was not hard, but it was time consuming because she never stopped moving. His pursuit would end today, he promised himself, after months of fighting with his own desires. He had to kill her for the sake of humanity, as well as for the sake of all youkai. What did life matter to him without her there? He cursed his fate at being the only one left who could kill her. Removing his sword from her chest she crumpled to the earth. In the snowy silence, a fat drop of blood escaped his stained sword. The sound of the blood bead having run its course was deafening.

Love was nothing but a weakness that had driven him to this point. She came into his life in a puff of the fresh spring breeze and was gone just as quickly. Even now, her voice whispered on the wind as her hair stirred over her lifeless body. Bright pools of crimson blood blossomed as an exotic flower opens its petals to the radiant sun. This flower of death had no radiance, only bitterness. No light, only darkness. It was as unfitting an end for her as having a place in heaven granted to a blood-thirsty youkai. Slowly and carefully, he knelt beside her and gathered her remains into his arms as tenderly as the lover she had hoped to have him be.

For a few moments he held her close to him until she grew cold to the touch in the bitter snow. He had loved her since the first day he met her all those many years ago. He never admitted it then, and that had been his downfall into becoming her executioner. Feeling inside the narrow gash of his sword's death blow, he removed the pieces of the broken Shikon jewel that had replaced her heart. The shards glowed dully compared to the beautiful aura she had once exuded. Carefully, he cradled her with his sword flat against her back in one hand. Clenching the jewel shards in his other, Hiei ran never once letting go of the woman he loved.

Only one person could bring her back to him, and he _would_ bring her back. Forget that it was against all the laws of heaven and earth, Koenma would bring her back to him. He would make the king of the Reikai uphold his bargain. This time he promised himself that her love for him would be returned a hundredfold when she was placed back into his arms with a warm smile, a blush on her pale cheeks, and life shining vividly in her cobalt eyes. Running with all his speed, the black streak that was Hiei darted across the snow and didn't stop until he reached the judgment hall of the Reikai. Bursting into Koenma's office, Hiei gently lowered the body of the woman across the desk. Without a word he opened his fist and let the shards scatter carelessly upon the large surface. Koenma closed his eyes and sighed. "It is done then."

Hiei glared at the king before him. "Bring her back! That _is_ my price."

"You know I can't do that, Hiei. I know I promised you anything you wanted, but she is the one thing that is beyond your reach."

"I don't care if it is forbidden! You will keep your promise and she is my price!" the black figure snarled.

Koenma placed his palms on his desk and closed his eyes. For several minutes his breathed deeply. When he opened his eyes again the look on the king's face startled the grieving youkai. Hiei masked this involuntary reaction by sheathing his almost forgotten sword.

"Are you prepared to accept all the consequences of this choice, Hiei? Even if it those consequences involve nothing but heartache for you and possibly all those closest to you?"

"Yes."

"So be it, but just remember Hiei that karma doesn't like it when you mess around with her."

"Nothing else matters now."

"Very well then. I will help you," Koenma said with pure finality.

~*Chapter 1*~

"All right Toddler, what is the meaning of this? You know I have a life to live that doesn't involve being at your beck and call," Yusuke yelled loudly as he kicked open the door to the Koenma's office.

"Really Yusuke, I thought we had gotten past all that immaturity. Besides, I have a good reason for maintaining this form. The events that Sensui put in motion not too long ago should make you appreciate that fact!" Koenma finished in an annoyed tone.

"What are you talking about? That was years ago!" Yusuke complained.

"Time is relative here in my domain, Yusuke. I must store all my excess energy if I hope to defeat the next big bad thing that comes along threatening to destroy all my hard-earned balance."

"If you are so worried about the future, then how come you don't know what will happen?" the reinstated detective taunted.

"Nothing is set in stone. It comes down to human choice, Yusuke, and that is something I cannot control."

"Oh spare me the lecture and just tell me why you had to call me into the office at three in the morning," he grumbled. "Hey George, go get me some coffee. Black. Hot."

"Oh Yusuke," Koenma groaned. "Don't be lazy, and get it yourself if you want it that badly!" he ended with an annoyed sigh.

"No, no, no, it is okay sir! I would be delighted to go get Yusuke his coffee. It would be the very least I could do." George cowered under the former King of the Makai's evil glare.

"Ha ha, that my Yusuke! Still grumpy as ever when he has to wake up early for a job," Botan chuckled bemusedly. The bubbly blue-haired woman extended her left hand in front of Yusuke's face holding a steaming cup of coffee and proudly flaunting the ring on her third finger.

"Ah I love you, Botan," Yusuke said, kissing her hand as he removed the proffered caffeine from it. After taking a large gulp he smiled up at her. "This is perfect; you know just how I like it." He downed the rest of it with a happy grin.

"I know you do, Yusuke." She plopped down on the bench next to him and laid her head on his shoulder, refilling his cup with the coffee pot in her right hand.

"All right, love birds. Don't make me regret allowing you two to tie the knot," Koenma said in an exasperated tone. He cleared his throat. "We have a very special time-sensitive case on our hands, and we can't waste time making googly eyes! Now, where is Hiei? He has to be here before I can reveal our two special guests."

"Here, Koenma. If I was still a cold-blooded killer, you would be dead more times than you can count by now," Hiei stated simply, holding the point of his sword just a hair's breadth from Koenma's exposed neck as the black figure stood behind Koenma's chair.

"Now, now Hiei. Do you want to be put on probation again?" Botan chuckled into her hand.

"My probation has not yet ended to my knowledge because I still find myself babysitting the clown you were foolish enough to marry," Hiei sneered.

"Hey, keep talking like that Three-Eyes, and next time I won't bother to save you when you get the urge to say 'hot'." Yusuke smirked, knowing that that mistake still irked Hiei to no end.

"Shut up detective!" Hiei snapped.

"Ah, ah, that is _Inspector_ to you. I got promoted remember?" Yusuke taunted.

"Can it, Yusuke! You didn't get promoted. I just rehired you in a moment of weakness, and you have made me regret it ever since!" Koenma snapped. "Now then George, please escort our two guests from the next room. To all those in this room the information pertaining to this mission does not leave this office. _Got it?_"

George silently opened the door as Yusuke and Botan stood up. Botan gasped and dropped her half-empty coffee pot as the personages walked in. "But Koenma sir, you can't! This is _against_ all the rules!"

"Hey, watch it Bo!" Yusuke said as he snatched the pot before it shattered on the floor. "What is the big deal? It is just Hiei and Koenma. Wow, wait, I am seeing double. Is there an office cos-play contest going on or what?"

The two Hieis glared silently at the scene unfolding before them, while both of the Koenmas rolled their eyes and spoke in perfect unison. "This is not the time or place for jokes, Yusuke."

"Wow, that is even creepier! How long did you two have to practice that line?" Yusuke said, then glanced at his wife who had turned pale and looked like she was going to faint.

"Yusuke," Botan whispered. "This is not a joke. Please be serious now."

"Okay, Bo, okay. So what is going on Koenma? Or Koenmas?" Yusuke said in all seriousness.

"Only under the gravest of circumstances would I ever even consider traveling back to alter the time line. The world must be beyond my saving if this was the only path open to you." stated the Koenma who was still seated at his desk.

"Yes indeed." The future Koenma sighed gravely. "I must make sure that certain mistakes are not repeated, and in order to accomplish this I have brought the person responsible for the future I must change. He is under arrest for treason against the Reikai. I brought him here to prevent him from escaping."

Only at the word 'treason' did all eyes in the room flick down to where the future Hiei had his wrists bound with an unbreakable Reikai rope. The Jaganshi glared coldly at those in the room but didn't speak. Rather he couldn't be heard because when he tried there was only silence.

"An unidentified assailant altered his vocal cords after the incident occurred," the future Koenma explained to the puzzled group. "This was an obvious attempt from someone to prevent us from hearing his confession, so we believe he was not working alone. We have concluded that it will be temporary; we just don't know how long."

"You have obviously come to tell us about the future you are going to prevent, so speak," The present Hiei snapped in irritation, diverting everyone's attention away from his pathetic excuse for a future. He would never have been captured as easily as the weakling that stood before him.

"Yes. Hiei makes a valid observation," The future Koenma continued. "Our story begins almost four thousand years ago, or rather for your present time, just a little over five hundred. This story of woe involves the legendary Shikon no Miko."

"I thought she was just a myth!" Botan gasped in shock.

"We had thought so ourselves for many generations because she has never passed through the gates of judgment. It turns out that Hiei somehow knew of her existence, and never bothered to inform us that she had become immortal."

"I have never met this woman!" Hiei bristled as all eyes turned on him.

"As you say, Hiei. We are not going to hold your present being accountable unless evidence is provided that proves otherwise," The future Koenma stated in a matter-of-fact tone that brooked no argument.

"Please finish your story," the present Koenma interrupted. "We are short on time."

"I thought you had all the time in the world, Koenma," Yusuke quipped. Everyone ignored him.

"The Shikon no Miko, formally known as Higurashi Kagome, was the vessel of the jewel. This much we know from legend and the records that date back to that time she fought in a series of battles that later became known as The Jewel War. Eye witness accounts from the Sengoku Jidai speak of her as having been the reincarnation of another priestess who had possessed the jewel before her. Again, we had thought this to be a complete falsehood because we had never anticipated her having become immortal. We now know otherwise to the great devastation of many, I am afraid."

"So what does that have to do with us? Or me? Why am I here when I could be sleeping? Why isn't Kurama here?" Yusuke asked.

"Kurama is attending to something of even greater importance at the moment. He will be filled in when he returns," Koenma answered with a wave of his hand and continued without pause. "We need you and Hiei to find the miko, Yusuke. The future of the world depends on it. You must find her before she becomes immortal; otherwise we will not be able to reverse what we came to prevent."

"And if she is already immortal in our time?" Yusuke and Botan asked together.

"Kami help us all. If she is already immortal, we will have no choice but to slay her by shattering the jewel that has replaced her heart and make sure it remains locked in the most secret Reikai vaults.

"No offense, almighty Koenma of the future," Yusuke replied in a particularly snarky tone, "but your track record for keeping things secret and hidden is not the best. Allowing the Chapter Black tape and the Objects of Darkness to be stolen was due to very poor planning on your part. Which, need I remind you, was the cause of Hiei's past probation in the first place.

"That is why we must secure the jewel before she becomes immortal and I shall take the object in question back to future with me. We have upgraded our security significantly in the past three millennia."

"Ha, maybe Junior here should take lessons from you," Yusuke said busting into fits of laughter. "Talk about the short-sighted leading the blind!"

"As always Yusuke, your childishness knows no bounds," The present Koenma sighed from behind the mountain of paperwork that George had just placed on his desk. "At least there is no paperwork for this mission because of its unprecedented nature."

"Take heart young Koenma; in a few hundred more years everything finally gets upgraded to digital," The future Koenma couldn't help but rub in.

"If only I can survive that long!" Koenma and George chimed together, displaying their neatly bandaged fingers from their daily paper cuts.

"Hiei, this is your assignment," The present Koenma continued. "Yusuke and Botan will assist in whatever way they can."

"Are you sure that is wise sir, considering that the future Hiei in your office right now under arrest for treason?" George asked.

"Shut up ogre! When I want your opinion I will ask for it. Until it is proven otherwise the present Hiei will be given the benefit of the doubt," The over-worked god snapped and handed the file to silent figure in black. At this cue, he walked towards Yusuke and the doors.

"I do not require your help," the hiyoukai growled menacingly. "I will not hesitate to kill you Yusuke if you get in my way."

"Whoa there, Three Eyes. Is that bandana of yours cutting the blood flow to your brain more than normal? It is way too early for you to be this defensive. I am going back home and straight to bed. You can handle the next several hours on your own, can't you?" Yusuke yawned loudly and placed his arm around Botan's shoulder.

"Humph. You took the words right out of my mouth." Hiei said nothing more as he walked out the doors and darted down the halls of the spirit palace, gloating silently at how easily everyone had been duped into thinking he was the Hiei of this day and age. Hiei was almost insulted that his friends hadn't noticed that it was the present Hiei who was tied up for treason in Koenma's office. They were stupid enough to accept the future Koenma's story without question.

~*Chapter Two*~

He sped past the gates and into the bustling city of Tokyo. Knowing exactly where to go, he wasted no time in finding the Higurashi shrine and the Kagome whom he loved. Having found the shrine, the black shadow darted up the dark stairs silently.

Climbing the large tree outside her window, he paused to open it without a sound and slipped through. Gazing upon her beautiful sleeping form he could hardly contain his deep pleasure at seeing her alive and at peace once again. A small smug smile crossed his lips as he revealed his Jagan. Scanning her slender form under her ridiculously pink comforter, he searched for any trace of the jewel. When he didn't find the dull pink aura he searched for, he breathed a sigh of relief. Instead of the dull pink that he had dreaded to find, she was bathed in a full warm glow of bright and vibrant life aura. She was still herself. The jewel still pure, but nonetheless an irremovable part of her being. Sitting on the floor, he used his Jagan further and delved into the recesses of her mind, joining her dreams as she slept.

Setting the scene perfectly, he found her standing before the sacred tree of her shrine under the green spring leaves. His Jagan sensed that she was very happy without his having to manipulate the circumstances. He approached her and she spoke.

"Hello youkai-san. If you are approaching me with good intentions, will you tell me your name?"

"Hiei," he answered.

"Hiei, Flying Shadow, do you enjoy darkness?" She inquired quietly with a hint of true curiosity.

"Not any longer. Not since I met you," he replied calmly.

"You talk as though you love me, and I haven't met you before. Do you know my name?"

"Higurashi Kagome. You are the Shikon no Miko. I know everything about you and I have come to make you mine."

"So you do love me even though I don't know you. Isn't that kind of one-sided on your part? What if I choose not to love you?"

"You are free to make that choice. Do you wish me to leave?"

"No. Your eyes are sincere. I want you to tell me everything."

"I will show all you wish to know with my Jagan, if you will trust me," Hiei finished.

"You're a Jaganshi?" She flinched so slightly that even Hiei would have missed it had he not been watching with keen eyes. He almost chuckled aloud as he thought of her first reaction to his being a Jaganshi. "A full master of that power is something that scares me a lot. I almost killed the hanyou I loved because of this power. Are you trustworthy?" She finished.

"You are wise to be untrusting. I will not lie; I am already controlling this dream so that I can share myself with no one else, only you."

At this response, a genuine smile spread across her face. "Very well, I will listen. Show me."

"My time is running out. I will show you what is now my most cherished memory of you. I did not appreciate it at the time until I realized much later that I had fallen in love with you at that moment." Holding out his hand for her, he waited patiently for her response. She surprised him, by taking his hand as soon as it was proffered. Breathing a mental sigh of relief he allowed the scene to change around them. It was Koenma's office in the Reikai. A young angry woman with mid-length brown hair that was still growing out the mistakes of a bad haircut was arguing with a toddler who acted anything but childish. Kagome was sure she recognized her from the university she was now attending, but the name escaped her.

"Really Koenma, I don't care if you have a special assignment for me! I have important classes I am missing because of this and you know I hate having to borrow someone else's notes. I want nothing to do with you! I made that very clear to Yusuke when I broke up with him last year!"

"I am sorry Keiko, but it cannot be helped. However I will make you a deal. If you do this one favor for me I promise never to bother you again with regards to the spirit world in any of your future incarnations," Koenma replied with a face that clearly showed he was dangling the perfect bait.

"Oh, all right then," she huffed in exasperation. "What do you want and be quick about it. I refuse to miss my Economics lecture at three."

"This is not your memory," Kagome interrupted.

"No. You are right; this is Koenma's memory. He is the prince of the Reikai," Hiei clarified at her look of confusion. "He shared this memory with me so that I could show it to you and you would not be as confused to why we met in the first place." Hiei said. Her lips formed a silent oh, and she made no other interruptions.

"I need you to become friends with the woman in this file. She is a very powerful miko warrior that popped up on our radar rather suddenly, with no explanation, and we need to make sure she will not pose a threat to the youkai who are emerging from hiding as a result of us removing the Kekkai net between our worlds."

"Humph. Higurashi?" Keiko pondered briefly. "I seem to remember a really ridiculous inter-school rumor that spread like wildfire all over the country. A girl with that name came down with every disease in the book that would only happen to an old person. Missed a lot of school, but still managed to pass an entrance exam into high school. If this is the same girl then she must have been a delinquent." Keiko sniffed indifferently. "Sounds like the perfect girlfriend for Yusuke. Why should I have to make friends with her? Isn't it enough to have your pack of loyal dogs to bring her in by force?"

"Really Keiko, you should learn more about the art of diplomacy. I don't want her to perceive us as a threat. I want her to know that she can trust us. After all being introduced to this world can be very shocking for someone who isn't prepared for it."

"Fine, I will do it, but don't expect me to enjoy making friends with an idiot who can't even give a reasonable lie. I expect you to keep your promise that after this assignment, I am through with you. If you ever darken my doorstep again I will kick your ass until the end of the world."

"Tsk, tsk, Keiko. You really ought to quit that nasty tendency to curse when you get mad. Yusuke has had more of an influence on you than you care to admit," Koenma said in a mocking tone.

"Oh just shut up Koenma. No one likes a self-righteous know-it-all," Keiko sneered as she walked out the door, letting it slam behind her.

"Funny," Koenma chuckled quietly. "I was just going to say the same thing."

The vision began to fade away and Kagome bristled with indignation as hot tears spilled down her cheeks. "Ojii-chan really meant well with the excuses. I am sure he tried his best even though it took me a while to appreciate it. I really don't like that woman. I also know this is a future event I saw because I have only seen her walking around the campus and didn't know her name until now. I don't have to become friends with her still, do I?" she said, ending her tirade in an almost whiney voice.

"We are playing by a set of completely different rules now," Hiei replied. "If it is your wish to never be friends with her that is up to you. I only know that I hate seeing how she made you cry."

"I am fine," Kagome sniffed. "So how did we meet?"

"You are getting ahead of me. The day I met you has become the memory I cherish the most. I have long since come to regret not telling you this when I still could. I am here to prevent that mistake from happening again. You became friends with Keiko and eight months later Yusuke, Kurama, and I came to talk to you on Koenma's behalf. You gave Keiko just enough information that to indicate that you would not be shocked if we came to find you."

"Who are Yusuke and Kurama?"

"They are spirit detectives that I have long since become friends with. They are also youkai. Yusuke was once human before a recessive Mazoku gene took over after he was killed in a battle. Kurama is a kitsune who is now half-human, but those are really long stories best saved for another time.

"A kitsune," Kagome mused. "I wonder if he knows Shippo?" she asked rhetorically.

"The day we came to meet with you it was raining," Hiei began. The scene changed again and revealed a very wet day. Kagome watched with renewed interest, never once letting go of Hiei's hand. She saw herself in her full miko garb walking around the shrine attending to her business wearing a conical rain hat to keep dry. She was about to go inside the house when she noticed three men coming up the stairs. Making sure her bow and arrows were in reaching distance, she spoke firmly.

"State your business, youkai. I have no wish to kill you if you come peacefully."

"Damn, you are good," a black-haired male said. "We were suppressing our energies and everything. Yes, we come in peace." He snickered loudly, full of himself for his clever joke.

"Can't you ever be serious when we meet someone new, Yusuke?" the red-haired male sighed resignedly. Turning his attention to Kagome, he addressed her. "Do we have the pleasure of addressing the miko of the Higurashi shrine? May we have a few moments of your time? We come on behalf of Prince Koenma of the Reikai to speak with you."

"Very well, first give me your names," Kagome said looking at each of the three men in turn. The red-haired male addressed her again. He was obviously the diplomatic one of the group.

"My name is Shuiichi Minamino, Miko-sama. Or rather that is my human name. I am better known as Yoko Kurama to those who know of my youkai nature. I am a kitsune."

"Please don't call me Miko-sama. I am not that formal. My name is Kagome. Please call me just Kagome," She answered with a small smile.

"Of course," Kurama acknowledged. "My companions here are my two most trusted friends. Urameshi Yusuke is the loud mouth smart aleck. He is the head spirit detective and a Mazoku." Yusuke gave a cheeky wave and winked with a large grin on his face.

"My other more taciturn friend is Hiei. He is a fire and ice apparition as well as a Jaganshi." At this revelation Kagome reeled back a step with an outburst of horror.

"A Jaganshi mixed with the already explosive nature of fire and ice?" Kagome had never behaved this way with other youkai in the past until her experiences with Akago. Ever since he had tried to control her mind, she had become very wary of mind-controlling youkai. Kagome determined then that she would keep her mind hers and hers alone. Hiei drew his sword at the perceived insult but made no further move forward.

"You should fear my sword and not my Jagan baka onna! I have killed for lesser insults upon my honor," Hiei snapped menacingly.

"Can you be trusted?" Kagome asked simply.

"Kagome-san, I can assure you that Hiei is the single most honorable man that I know and I trust him with my life daily," Kurama interrupted smoothly hoping to prevent a fight. This placated the fearful woman.

"Of course. Please forgive me Jaganshi. I just hate the thought of my mind not being my own," she said with a deep bow of further apology.

"My name is Hiei onna. Just Hiei," He replied gruffly in acceptance of her apology.

"Are you sure this is your favorite memory of me?" Kagome asked incredulously as she watched the scene before her.

"Yes, because I now know how important you are to me," Hiei replied without guile. "Now watch."

"Yes, Hiei-san. Again, please excuse my horrible manners. Come inside all of you and allow me to make you some tea. I think this conversation will continue better in more comfortable settings." She gestured toward the front door of her house as she gathered her bow and arrows. Leaving her things by the door, she ushered them into the kitchen and sat them down at the western style breakfast table. She hummed as she prepared a large pot of tea, the words to the song coming naturally. Without further thought Kagome began to sing quietly to herself.

Kagome kagome / Kago no naka no tori wa

(When, oh when will it come out)

Itsu itsu deyaru / Yoake no ban ni

(In the night of dawn)

Tsuru to kame ga subetta

(The crane and turtle slipped)

Ushiro no shoumen dare

(Who is the one behind)

Kurama spoke. "That is an interesting choice of song to sing to yourself, Kagome-san. Did you play the game much as a child?" She flushed with embarrassment.

"Um yeah, I had friends who liked to play it a lot when I was little. They thought it was funny to make me the demon in the middle of the ring, but I never guessed wrong at who stood behind me. It made them laugh. I didn't think a youkai would know it that well." Kagome placed the steaming cups of tea on the table and sat down across from all three of them.

"The Ningenkai has been my home for quite some time. I sought refuge here to heal from many sustained wounds; as a result I needed human body and here I am," Kurama said with a charming smile.

"Now I know there is a lot more to that story and I would love to hear all about it, but you did come to talk with me because this Prince Koenma asked you to. What does he want?" she said taking a sip of her tea.

"We have come to find out who you are and what your intentions are toward youkai such as ourselves. You appeared on the map very suddenly when a miko has not possessed your magnitude of power for many generations. We have come to see if you can confirm a rumor for us so I will ask you directly. Are you the Shikon no Miko of legend?" Kurama finished.

Caught completely off-guard by the question Kagome dropped her tea cup in shock.

"Way to get right to meat of the problem Red!" Yusuke said in a snarky tone, while howling with laughter. "And here I thought to take a nap until you actually got to the point," he finished with a yawn of boredom. Hiei rolled his eyes and swung his heel into Yusuke's shin while Kurama tried to clean the spilled tea.

"Watch it Three Eyes. You are just lucky I don't have a habit of fighting in front of girls I have never met before."

"And I was just beginning to think that only Botan's demon whistle was single most torturing thing I have ever endured. Congratulations detective, you are now tied for first," Hiei replied scathingly.

"Why does he want to know? How did you know?" Kagome asked the group rather suddenly. Argument forgotten, Yusuke and Hiei became quiet again and Kurama spoke.

"You are not going to be punished Kagome-san. The Reikai feels that it is no longer necessary to exterminate demons that cross into the Ningenkai so long as they obey the rules. For lack of a better explanation, Koenma just wants ensure that a miko of your caliber will not seek to start a war that he would have to finish. Of course he gives his apologies that he cannot ask this of you in person but he wants you to understand that you are no longer allowed to hunt youkai. Can you agree to this?"

"What kind of person does this prince take me for?" Kagome snapped angrily. "I only hunted one demon to extinction and even now he is _still _not dead. Too many nameless others died in his stead because to him they were expendable. His evil thoughts are loathsome and to this day he remains inside the Shikon jewel that is now my eternal burden! The jewel can never allow an imbalance and now it will never allow me to die! The very thought of carrying him always inside of me is repulsive, but that is no excuse to unleash that anger upon those who don't deserve it."

The dreaming Kagome continued to watch Hiei's memory and fought against the urge to rub her chest where she felt him, Naraku.

"Take me to your Prince Koenma. If he is so concerned that I am such a great threat to all of the youkai, then he should take the trouble to find that out in person!"

The scene suddenly started to fade from Kagome's view as did the Hiei whose hand she still held. Feeling indescribable fear and pain, she called out to him. "When will I see you again Hiei?" His answer was only a small smile. She awoke with a start in her empty bedroom and flung herself out of bed breathing heavily. "Was that real? There was no way that was real, was it?"

"Kagome dear, breakfast is ready. You don't want to be late for your morning classes at the university do you?" Mrs. Higurashi called up from the kitchen.

"I am coming Mama," Kagome called down the stairs. Fully awake now, part of her was trying to brush this encounter off as a dream, nothing but another weird dream, while part of her tried to prove it was real.

All day long she could not focus on her classes no matter how hard she tried. It made her exceptionally glad she had thought to purchase a tape recorder so that could listen to the professors' lectures as much as she needed. Her nerves felt tighter than the finely tuned strings of her antique shamisen that Kaede had taught her to play.

This uncontrollable anxiety made her even more fidgety and irritable. She was not sure if she believed her dream was real, but his hand felt so real to her touch. His hand had been the perfect mixture of warm and cold. It reminded her of the tingly feeling that her grandfather's arthritis cream would leave on her fingers when she would help him rub it on. Even now, the smell of Hiei's musk penetrated her nostrils with a subtle mixture of burnt cinnamon. She found herself wishing for night to come quickly. In the hallway she stumbled into the girl she had seen in her dream.

"Please pay attention to where you are going," Keiko sighed with annoyance. Kagome bristled again just as she had in her dream at the thought of ever having to become this woman's friend. Muttering a quick apology, she turned her head away and walked quickly to prevent herself from saying something mean she would regret later. Now she was convinced of the dream's truth, but she still didn't know what the dream meant or what was in store for her future.

When she arrived back home that afternoon, she tripped on the stairs up to the shrine three times. She hardly even noticed it except to wonder why it was taking her longer than normal to climb the same stairs she did every day. It took her twice as long to don her haori and hakama for her priestess duties. When she finally stumbled out of her bedroom and down the stairs she walked towards the sacred tree. After a few minutes of breathing the peace the tree offered her, she looked around. The shrine grounds were empty today for the first time Kagome could remember in a long time. There were always one or two people milling about the place seeking their own serenity. Today she found herself deeply grateful because the emptiness was exactly what she desired to soothe her troubled mind.

Watching her daughter stand unmoving for almost an hour Mama Higurashi approached her and wrapped her in a hug. "What is on your mind Kagome dear?" she asked.

"There are so many things on my mind, Mama. So much of it I can't tell you because I don't yet understand it. I know this much though, I won't grow old with you and Sota-kun. The jewel will always keep me as I am now and I don't know why."

"I don't why you changed either dear. You changed so greatly when you came back to attend high school. You changed even more when you returned from disappearing down the well after your graduation. You carry a great burden and I want you know that I believe this change is good for you. Call it mother's intuition but you have a wonderful future ahead of you no matter how long it may last after Sota and I have said our final goodbyes to this earth. Don't ever think for one second that when we are gone that our love for you will stop. Let that love be what keeps you strong. Promise me?" Mrs. Higurashi said in her softest voice.

"I promise, Mama. I love you so much," Kagome said as she laid her head on her mother's warm shoulder.

~*Chapter 3*~

Hiei had remained by Kagome's side until the last possible moment. Afterwards he found himself in Yusuke's tiny but immaculate one bedroom apartment. Hiei knew the cleanliness was due solely to Botan because the Yusuke he remembered never did any of those things. He had a reputation to uphold or some such other nonsense. In Hiei's experience cleanliness ensured survival. One never left any trace behind that could reveal where he would go or could strike next. If Hiei ever felt the urge to reminisce about the past he found he no longer had to now that he was here. The only focus he had now was not to get caught messing with the timeline. Botan interrupted his musings with her chipper attitude. Hiei would never admit to anyone but himself that he had missed his friends even the effervescent retired grim reaper.

"Hiei are you alright? You seem really distracted."

"Humph. You worry too much Botan. It's irritating."

"Well of course I worry Hiei. I can't help it. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Makai whiskey," he replied.

"You know I had you a feeling you would ask me that. Yusuke just got a fresh batch from Hokushin several days ago. I squirreled away a couple of bottles because Chu and Jin came to visit yesterday. That is why Yusuke's was grumpy about being woken up. They drank him under the table again. Chu says it is his one talent that he would never allow Yusuke to top! Come to think those two always seem to know when Hokushin delivers a fresh batch and they always show up within a week. Am I brilliant for saving you some or what?" Botan beamed. Hiei glared silently with a raised eyebrow.

Botan grasped the hint and went to retrieve her hidden stash. Hiei couldn't become drunk because the alcohol burned away as soon as it hit his blood stream. When he was a young child the bandits who raised him made a fortune for his because he was able to drink any demon under the table without breaking a sweat. It was another lifetime ago but he even remembered going up against Chu when the galoot thought he would remain undefeated. Hiei doubted Chu even remembered that it was he had toppled his crown. Hiei received an insignificant cut of the racket but that didn't matter to him, he simply liked the strong sharp taste better than anything else he drank. Also, he despised coffee. Botan had just fetched the glasses and poured some whiskey for her guest when Yusuke finally awoke. He stumbled out the bedroom in his pajama bottoms.

"Well good morning sleepy head," Botan said happily giving him a kiss.

"Hmm, morning Bo; what's for breakfast?" Yusuke mumbled sleepily. "Oh why can't Chu ever get this hung over?" he moaned.

"To state it simply Yusuke Chu never gets a hangover because he never stops drinking. I am sure it also helps that he sleeps longer than a snow beast when he does pass out," Hiei replied sarcastically.

"Now, now Hiei, please don't agitate Yusuke when he just barely woke up. We can't afford to keep replacing broken doors and windows." Changing the subject Botan continued, "So what would you like to have for breakfast? I can even make something special because you are here. You really ought to visit more often you know," she finished, scolding Hiei playfully.

"I will have whatever Hiei wants. It's too early in the morning for me to be thinking. Oh, where is the aspirin?" Yusuke moaned laying his head on the table obviously not wanting to be awake.

"Really Yusuke, it is almost eleven o'clock!" Botan smiled knowingly placing the freshly brewed pot of coffee and aspirin in front of him.

"Well its Koenma's fault for waking me up at such and ungodly hour," Yusuke grumbled as he drank. "Why can't trouble ever come looking for me when I awake?" he added rhetorically.

"Now you know that is not fair Yusuke. You are always grumpy no matter what time of day it is when a case is dumped in your lap," Botan said wagging her finger.

"Way to stick by my side until death do us part Bo," Yusuke snorted in mock defeat.

"Always happy to help dear," she replied with her usual bubbly demeanor, giving him a peck on the cheek. Hiei rolled his eyes as he watched the sickeningly sweet display playing out in front of him. He only hoped he would not act that twitterpated with Kagome.

"Well Hiei, what would you like to have for breakfast?" Botan asked.

"A medium rare steak, cooked but still bleeding," Hiei replied with no real interest in eating the food. He just said the first thing that came to mind or rather Yusuke's mind because of what his Jagan sensed.

"Hey, that does sound kind of good. I have been craving some red meat lately," Yusuke said licking his lips at the thought.

"Well you boys are in luck. I purchased some steak on sale at the market yesterday. I will whip it up in a jiffy!" Botan giggled happily.

When the food was placed before him Hiei ate with no real thought towards the food. It was tasteless because his mind was elsewhere. Yusuke and Botan continued to talk and giggle playfully with each other but he ignored them. He had to come up with a plan to throw Yusuke off Kagome's trail. At least for a few days so he could fix the mess he had caused in his future. Using his Jagan subtly he implanted a thought into Botan making sure that Yusuke wouldn't notice.

"How are we going to narrow down our search to find this miko Koenma asked us to?" Botan asked.

"That is a good question, Bo. What else does the file say, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Other than her name, the file only states where her energy was last detected. She is somewhere in Tokyo but her energy hasn't been sensed for several months. She has proven already to be exceptional at suppressing it and could be anywhere by now," Hiei replied in clipped tone.

"Oh man! That is over an hour away from here by train and then we have to actually track her down in twenty or more special wards with twice that many municipalities! We are searching for one girl out of twenty million!" Yusuke groaned. "This is going to take a long time. Do you know how many shrines there are in Tokyo? I know it's more than I ever care to count!"

"Cease your whining detective. Your peevish behavior does nothing to help the situation. Besides, why would we ever use that ridiculous transport you call a train? We could run there faster," Hiei snapped in obvious irritation. "Are you getting soft living the Ningenkai mighty Mazoku?" he could not help but add with a sneer. Botan spoke before Yusuke could pick a fight.

"We need to keep a low profile Hiei. Humans cannot run as fast as the two of you and it will cause a scene if you don't make an effort to blend in. Using the train is not the death sentence you think it is."

"Humph," Hiei grunted, secretly pleased that Botan was following his slightest of mental suggestions. "We will keep a low profile then."

"Not much chance of that happening when you look like someone who is in a costume for an anime convention," Yusuke muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Hiei said gritting his teeth in a sinister smile daring him to repeat it.

"Bring it on Three Eyes! I have been itching for a good fight!" Yusuke grinned happily.

"Boys, boys, knock it off! Save the sparing for later. Our first priority is to find the girl," Botan said coming between them. "Let's get going the next train to Tokyo leaves in fifteen minutes. Hurry up and get dressed Yusuke."

"I thought you liked me better without clothes Bo," Yusuke grinned mischievously.

"Yusuke!" she blushed furiously.

Upon arriving in Tokyo, they went from shrine to shrine while Hiei worked furiously to make sure he was throwing them off the scent, keeping them on the opposite side of the city from the shrine. After a long day of walking, Botan was exhausted and called it quits. She and Yusuke stood on the platform and waited to board the train back home.

"I will continue to search while the two of you rest," Hiei said as the train pulled into the station.

Hiei knew that Yusuke didn't need the rest as much as Botan; however Yusuke would never leave her to fend for herself. When she retired from her duties as a grim reaper Koenma made her mortal using an extended portion of Yusuke's longevity to fuel her own life. Without her powers she was a sitting duck to anyone who thought to hold a grudge against the former Mazoku lord.

Hiei's Jagan brought a memory unbidden into his mind. Botan had the beginning of life growing inside her. Because of how slight the energy had been, he doubted that even she had been aware of it at the time they faced King Yama's forces in his misguided attempt to seize all power from Koenma. If he and Koenma were successful, Yusuke and Botan would be able to live to see their child born and raise him in peace.

Brushing the memory aside he made sure Yusuke and Botan had been on their train for ten minutes before he ran to be by Kagome's side. She was still awake and pacing irritably in her room. He sensed that she had thought of nothing but him all day long and she was frustrated. She just couldn't seem to hold still. Making sure he was well hidden in the tree's foliage, he watched with great interest. First she tried to study from her textbooks and notes while she paced. When that didn't work she tried to take a hot bath. When she finally lay down she still continued to fidget unable to fall asleep.

Flinging off her covers she walked to the window and opened it. Breathing the fresh air relaxed her slightly as she stared out her window. "All right Hiei, I don't know if you can hear me," Kagome mused out loud to herself. "Or if you're even real. If you are real you will come back tonight and answer all my questions."

Saying this seemed to make her feel better. Crawling back into bed she curled up into a ball. Using gentle influence from his Jagan, Hiei didn't have to wait long until she fell asleep. She was dreaming when Hiei climbed in through the open window and sat down on the foot of her bed.

"Hello Kagome," Hiei said, approaching her dream self as she stood in front of her sacred tree. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hiei, I was so scared that I had made you up. Why didn't you tell me you would come back? I was so afraid I wouldn't see you again."

"It was morning. I ran out of time."

"So you can only appear when I am asleep? I am making you up." Kagome looked down at the ground in disappointment.

"I didn't know how you would react so I believed this to be a safer way for us to meet. Inhibitions are lower when one is sleeping. You saw for yourself our first meeting and how you reacted. I assure you that I am very real. I am sitting on the foot of your bed," Hiei finished.

Reflexively the sleeping woman stretched without waking up. When the bottom of her foot touched against the bulk of Hiei's muscular thigh, he gently reassured her of his presence by resting his hand on her leg just above her ankle. Satisfied with the gesture, she made no further move to break herself from sleep.

"Sorry about that," Kagome blushed and shuffled her feet in embarrassment. Hiei gave her a small smile and an understanding nod. Quickly changing the subject, she began to fire off her questions to his dream self. "So, I must have been really mad at this Koenma person. I didn't do anything bad, did I?"

Hiei laughed at her question. "No. You barged into his office with the three of us in tow. You scolded him and said your peace. It was quite a sight. You were very intimidating. When you finished and were about to leave Koenma offered you a job on the spot to join us as another spirit detective. You accepted almost without second thought. It was quite funny."

Kagome watched as the scene changed around her into another of Hiei's memories.

"Kagome-san, are you sure you want to storm into Koenma's office and lecture him to his face?" Kurama was desperately pleading, hoping to change her mind.

"I have never been more certain of anything. This Prince Koenma can pass judgment on me in person if he is so concerned about my powers," Kagome insisted, her temper flaring with red eyes to match. A spark of determination was set in her face as she fingered a string of kotodama beads. Marching to the front door she gathered her bow and quiver of arrows. "Let's go."

"Kagome you can't threaten the Prince of the Reikai! Not without serious consequences. Please reconsider." Kurama pleaded still hoping to find a peaceful solution.

"Baka onna," Hiei said before he was interrupted by Yusuke egging her on.

"Oh man, I can't wait! This is going to be a riot! Kagome-san I know for a fact he hates getting spanked. I would pay to see that!" Yusuke guffawed at the thought of someone letting loose on a thousand-year-old toddler. Koenma resumed his toddler form after the excitement had died down from removing the Kekkai net. Preparing for the next doomsday, he called it.

"I have no intention of threatening him. I am merely keeping my weapon handy should I find I have need of it," Kagome replied sweetly.

"Baka onna," Hiei snapped. "You will only get yourself arrested or killed." Kagome notched her bow and drew the arrow taut, but did not aim it at Hiei. He glared back at her angrily, but did not draw his sword.

"My name is Kagome, Hiei. _Ka-go-me! _If you call me a baka onna one more time I will not hesitate to purify you for pissing me off."

"Miko-sama, what has come over you?" Kurama asked in disbelief. These words seemed to snap Kagome out her anger so much that even her eyes seemed to change color.

"Gomen nasai, I don't know what came over me." Her fist clenched over her heart. "Naraku," She growled in a whisper to herself. After a moment of tense silence, Kagome spoke again.

"I apologize for losing my temper. I would still like to meet with Prince Koenma. Will you please take me to him?"

"Yes of course Kagome-san, provided that you agree to leave your weapon behind," Kurama said. Silently she placed them back into the corner and slipped on her shoes in preparation to leave.

With a look of reluctance on his face, Kurama opened the portal to the Reikai with the device that he received from Botan.

Approaching to doors of Koenma's large office, Yusuke barged in. "Hey Pacifier Breath, we brought someone to visit!"

"We have brought the Shikon no Miko, Koenma sir, she wished to meet with you in person," Kurama said to the toddler seated at the desk.

"Very good then, welcome to my palace Miko-sama; to what do I owe this pleasure?" Koenma said regally.

"My name is Higurashi Kagome, Prince Koenma, please call me Kagome. Your spirit detectives have told me about your fears of my power." Kagome then proceeded to share all her experiences of living in the feudal era even though she had been born in modern-day Tokyo. The three youkai and prince listened with varying degrees of interest on their faces. Yusuke and Hiei had a look of disinterested boredom, but nevertheless were still paying attention, while Kurama and Koenma had looks of curiosity and rapt thoughtfulness. When she finished her story, she held out a string of beads. "I hope you are assured that I have no desire to hunt youkai, and I wish to give you a gift of good will."

"Very well Kagome-sama. I gratefully accept," Koenma said, allowing her to place the beads around his neck. She smiled happily. The dream Kagome stifled a giggle because she knew what would happen next instinctively. The Hiei that stood by her side watching his memory allowed himself a small chuckle as well.

"I am glad, because I assure you I am not to be trifled with. Oswari!" she commanded. Yusuke burst out in hysterical laughter as he saw the small crater in the floor and even Kurama gave a hearty chuckle. Hiei smiled against his better judgment, secretly pleased at this new development. Koenma climbed from the hole and spoke.

"Well now Kagome-sama, it seems I have made quite an ass of myself in perceiving you as a threat against only youkai and I have been justly chastised." The prince resumed his adult form momentarily and dusted himself off while chuckling. Removing the beads with his godly energy he handed them back to the woman standing before him. "Now how would you like a job as one of my spirit detectives?" Kagome sniggered in disbelief.

"A job, I never would thought you would offer me a job. What if I say no?"

"Well, you know what they say about keeping your friends close and your enemies closer. Will you be my friend or my enemy?" Koenma pondered rhetorically.

"Very well, I accept."

The memory ended and Kagome burst into full-hearted laughter and Hiei joined her, allowing himself to laugh the way he wanted to that day but didn't at the time.

"I will come again tomorrow," Hiei said to Kagome as he faded away, allowing her to sleep in peace. He remained at her side, his hand never leaving from where it rested above her ankle. When the morning came, she began to stir. She was not quite on the border of wakefulness when he left his warmth behind for her to feel and find assurance.

~*Chapter 4*~

Hiei left the Higurashi shrine and darted to the meeting place where Yusuke and Botan had said they would meet him when he parted from them last night. Hiei was confident that there were still many shrines left to visit that were nowhere near Kagome's home. Before evening fell, Yusuke became bored and frustrated with the searching and Hiei had no shortage of annoyed looks to give him.

"I don't require your help if all you are going to do is whine, detective," Hiei finally snapped in irritation. His anger and lack of sleep were getting the better of him. Even though Hiei could go days without sleeping, he didn't prefer to do if it could be avoided. However, the only way to keep Yusuke looking in the wrong place was to make sure Hiei kept looking with him personally. Botan was doing nothing to help the situation by offering to let them split up. As soon as the thought occurred in her head, Hiei immediately directed her thoughts elsewhere but it was continually harder to do so.

He was grateful to see the end of the search when Yusuke decided he wanted to quit for the day. There was still some light in the sky, which meant that Kagome would not be asleep for a few more hours. He had just found a nice tree to settle in for a small nap when the future Koenma spoke to him via the mental connection that Hiei had established before they traveled to this time.

"What now?" Hiei growled at the interruption.

"He is demanding to talk to you, Hiei. Come to the palace immediately," Koenma stated, leaving no room for argument.

"So much for a nap," he thought bitterly. "It is a shame that I can't find a way to kill him without it being suicidal to myself." Wasting no time, the hiyoukai arrived at the palace. He entered the room off Koenma's office where the future Koenma and his past self awaited him.

"So much for the throat potion lasting for a week. You didn't reopen his Jagan did you?" Hiei asked Koenma. Koenma had asked what could be done to keep the present Hiei incapacitated. Hiei had told Koenma that the cure in the hilt of the Sword of Darkness could be used to temporarily close his Jagan.

"No, we waited until you could be here. He was desperate enough to speak with you that when the past Koenma and I were speaking in private, he ripped his fingers open with his teeth and wrote his demand on the wall in blood. He still can't speak."

"Well, I give you points for creativity, but then again I am you and it is exactly what I would have done in your situation as well. I guess great minds do think alike," Hiei said sarcastically standing before himself. Ripping the ward off his Jagan, Hiei established a mental connection with his past. The one bound in chains demanded to know why he was doing this to himself.

"I couldn't have you getting in my way. You are weak! You refused to admit to yourself that you fell in love with the miko, and because of your stubborn pride I had to deliver her death blow. You forced my hand into this plan to save her. I have come back to this time to admit my love for Kagome to her. I will not be stopped by the likes to you." As he glared angrily at his past, he bombarded him with all his memories of her and how he had spurned her attentions every time. Each time it had grown harder for him to keep his distance from her and he was ready to give in. "Only karma had a mean streak." Hiei thought bitterly.

King Yama had lousy timing in plotting his son's demise. Coveting the miko's power, he had had her kidnapped and brought to his camp outside the prince's stronghold. All of Koenma's allies stood with him and the battle was fought. Hiei barely escaped with his and Koenma's life. No one else survived. Yusuke, Kurama, Botan, all of them were dead. When Yama told Kagome he knew Hiei to be dead because all the others were, anger flooded through her. The jewel became contaminated beyond her abilities to purify, and she went insane with her grief. She wiped out all of king Yama's forces and started to lay waste to the rest of the earth. Now king, Koenma had no choice but to have the Shikon jewel shattered. Because the jewel had long since replaced her heart, this meant that Kagome would die. Koenma promised Hiei any price.

"Don't you see?" Hiei snarled out loud. "She was my price! I want nothing else, only her! I will be damned if I let my past interfere with that goal!"

The past Hiei's face glared in silent defiance of his captor's words while his thoughts spoke for him. "Why didn't you bother to tell me this in the first place instead of trussing me up like a roasted pig on a spit? Why can't the others know this is happening?" Taking advantage of his still-connected mental link Koenma spoke the answer aloud.

"It is too dangerous for the others to know so much about their supposed future. It could prove fatal for them if they were to discover the truth and the paradox unwound itself," Koenma said gravely. "We need your cooperation Hiei. Kurama, Yusuke and Botan can never know truth, otherwise they could be fated to die the same way no matter how hard we work to prevent it from happening. I want you to trust that this is for the greater good. If you understand that the two of you will shake hands."

The past Hiei looked even more distrusting now. "What will happen if I do?" he asked through the mental link.

"Your being as you know it will cease to exist, or rather your present consciousness will be absorbed in the future standing before you and you will become one entity as you are meant to be," Koenma said.

"Humph." The Hiei bound in chains said nothing more as he considered his options. When he finished thinking and realized he had no better options, he extended his hand towards his future self. The two men melded with the assistance of Koenma's godly power.

Once again whole, Hiei left the room. When the prince of spirits was sure he was alone, he called for his blue ogre assistant. "Now is the time to put in motion the plan that we discussed."

"But why Koenma sir, he still hasn't figured out what is going on? You could keep it a secret from him. Let him make the first move."

"I am forcing his hand into making the first move. He already knows about my breech of the time paradox directive. He would have sensed it the very moment Hiei and I arrived. He thinks to bide his time, hoping to catch me off guard. He is like a cat lying in wait outside a mouse hole. Little does he know that he is the mouse and I will play the cat. He is the only one powerful enough to sense the difference in my energy, however he won't act until someone else confirms the information. Otherwise his followers would question him."

"Yes sir, I will go to king Yama at once. I will give him the performance of a lifetime," George replied dramatically.

"See that you do George. All of our lives may very well depend on it."

~*Chapter 5*~

Anxious for Hiei's arrival, Kagome went to bed early and began to dream. She stood by her sacred tree and waited for him to come. When she saw he wasn't there she began to pace, worried that he might not keep his promise. When he finally appeared she thought to scold him, but she was secretly relieved and it showed.

"You're late," she said simply.

"Sorry, I was attending to some business," he replied smirking. "Did you miss me that much?" Kagome didn't bother to answer his question. Instead she gave the little speech she had rehearsed to go with her greatest unanswered question.

"I knew I was right when I said that you are from the future. I ran into that girl at the university yesterday. I had to run away before I said something I would've regretted about how mean she was when I haven't even met her before. You left last night before I remembered and got the chance to tell you. I want to know something. Why are you here Hiei?"

"I am here to prevent your death. I was responsible for killing you in cold blood," he answered simply.

"You were?" Kagome looked devastated. "So you only feel guilty; you can't have loved me if you killed me that way."

"No. I did come to realize that what I felt for you was indeed love, but I refused to admit it to myself let alone you. I pushed you away repeatedly, but you were persistant. When you accepted Koenma's offer, the four of us worked together as a team for a couple thousand years. You singled me out to love, and refused to give up. When I asked you why, you said that it was because you refused to give up on the hope that I would return your feelings one day. You then told me about your inu-hanyou and how he allowed himself to be killed in battle.

"He was never mine," Kagome said hanging her head. "I know he is happier with Kikyo. He died in my arms smiling," she finished sadly. Hiei embraced her as she cried into his shoulder.

"I have seen the error of my ways and I am not so foolish as that hanyou to make the same mistake more than once."

"So why won't you show yourself to me in person? Why must I be asleep?" Her voice was muffled as she sniffled the question into his shoulder.

"I wanted you to make the choice to return my love without my influencing you. I simply wanted to tell you the story and then let you choose. I have spoken nothing but the truth."

"I know Hiei. I knew that from the moment you told me you were manipulating my dream the first night. If you were lying to me you would have denied that immediately. I was afraid that I made you up after all when you disappeared so abruptly and didn't even tell me you would come again."

"I will hide nothing from you. You need only ask."

"Why did you kill me?" Kagome asked. Taking her hands in his he looked down into the depths of her cobalt eyes.

"That is the one truth I cannot share with you. If you were to know the manner of your future death that I am working to prevent, you could be doomed to die in the same manner. I will not deny that I find myself repugnant for having to kill you when all you wanted was my love. Had I admitted that sooner, I believe our future would have been much different," he said with a look of regret. She stood quietly, looking at the ground for several minutes as she digested his cryptic answer.

"Our future is already different. You are here, and I have decided that I don't want to lose you. I will trust your judgment Hiei, as long as you promise to keep nothing else hidden from me."

Tilting her chin upward, the hiyoukai looked into her eyes again and then sealed his silent promise with a kiss. With great reluctance, he released her before he allowed his lusts to get the better of him.

"Kagome, I want you to become my mate. Will you become mine alone?" Smiling and still a little dazed from the kiss, she thought about for it a minute and then nodded happily.

"Wake up and behold me, Saiai*."

Kagome awoke to a very different scene than what she had expected. Hiei was not where she thought he'd be. He was being held captive by a very large imposing man who had the face of a boar and was covered in hair. Kagome screamed in horror as king Yama leered at her, grateful that her mother and brother were out of town tonight for one of Sota's soccer tournaments.

"Well now, my son has been a naughty man. Now I don't have to bide my time and invent an excuse to crush him under my thumb. Time travel is strictly forbidden, and his ogre was stupid enough to give me the evidence! The two of you, as well as my son, will forfeit your lives." One of Yama's minions placed a black bag over Kagome's head and dragged her outside. She struggled as hard as she could, but her captor held her tight.

"Curse you Yama! I will slaughter you with my bare hands!" Hiei snarled viciously. "You will squeal like the pig you have reduced yourself to." He would have continued with his oaths of vengeance except he was interrupted by a loud voice.

All eyes turned to Koenma. Even Kagome recognized the voice from Hiei's memories and looked in the direction of his voice despite not being able to see him.

"You will release them immediately, Father!" Koenma's voice thundered coldly. "It is me you want, and I will not have you harm my friends."

"How stupid of you boy! Did I not teach you to respect your elders?"

"I strip you of your title! Your power has corrupted you and you will not live beyond today that I promise you!"

"You are even more foolish than I thought! You came to face me alone with no real power," Yama gloated.

"On the contrary, Father. I have the allegiance of three former lords of the Makai! Not to mention all the youkai you kept imprisoned these past five hundred years and the support of king Enki."

"Yeah, how stupid can you get, you pathetic bastard? We are right in front of you," Yusuke piped in on cue.

"Yes, I agree with Yusuke. You were the one who was unwise to upset the balance of power with your greed. This mistake will cost you your life, Yama," the silver fox Yoko Kurama said as he stood by Yusuke and Koenma.

"SDF attack mode! There will be no prisoners. Kill them all!" Yama ordered. Chaos ensued, and Kagome's would-be captor released her to defend himself from his attackers. Ripping the black bag from her head, she watched in horror as everyone began to fight. Seeing strange faces attacking the faces she recognized from Hiei's memories, she feared for their lives. A thought came unbidden to her mind.

"Release my hatred, miko. I will smite your enemies if you release me from this living hell," the slithering voice hissed in honeyed tones.

"Naraku." Kagome clutched her chest where she felt the coldness seeping through her. "I can't do it. You deserve to suffer for your crimes."

"And what makes you think I haven't suffered for the past five hundred years? Your passage through the well was as instantaneous for you as it was an unending torment for me. Release me to save yourself and I can finally know peace. Haven't I suffered long enough for coveting what I could never have in you as Kikyo? I only wish to be reunited with her. _Release me_," Naraku commanded.

"I can't!" Kagome cried.

"Not even to save the one you now love?" Naraku pressed.

At that moment, Kagome watched in horror as Hiei was impaled in his stomach with his own sword by woman wearing the uniform of king Yama's SDF.

"_Hiei!"_ she screamed.

A blood-curdling screech split the sky and all paused to watch as Kagome ran to Hiei's side hoping to heal him with her energy before he lost too much blood. She was recaptured by three SDF members. Her anguish took control and in a great explosion of sickly pink light, the whole world changed.

Koenma barely had time to register what was happening before he dove into action. Kagome had unleashed her power to destroy king Yama as she had before in the future he had come to prevent. Yama and all his cronies lay dead as they were enveloped in a thick miasmic cloud. Thinking quickly, Koenma targeted his Mafuuken at the center of the cloud and forced it to re-contain itself within Shikon jewel.

"_No! I will not remain a prisoner!" _Naraku howled like a wounded animal as he disappeared back within the young woman's chest.

"Kurama use your youki. Heal Hiei quickly!" Koenma shouted and he ran and knelt on the ground next to where Kagome had fainted.

"If you get in my way fox, I will not hesitate to kill you!" Hiei threatened as he gathered Kagome into his arms.

"You won't be any good to her dead you idiot! Let Kurama heal you now!" Koenma snapped.

"I have lived through worse! Now stop fussing over me and help her! If she dies again I will take great pleasure kill you personally, Koenma!"

Kurama knelt behind Hiei and worked to heal his wound. When the kitsune was satisfied that the fire apparition would live, he caused a healing sleep to come over him by slipping a mixture of herbs into the wound before he sealed it. The fox knew he would never hear the end of it, but sleep was always the greatest healer. Even in sleep Hiei still refused to let go of Kagome. Koenma started to chant holding his Mafuuken directly over where her heart would have been.

"What the hell is going on? Will someone please fill me in? Since when did Three Eyes find the miko and on top of that fall in love with her?!" Yusuke ranted.

"This is not the time or the place to ask questions, Yusuke. Do us all a favor and shut up!" Kurama said firmly. "We will have our answers soon enough whether we want them or not."

When Koenma finished chanting he spoke. "I have contained the problem for now, but we need to take her to the Reikai immediately and remove the jewel before it does irreparable damage." Wasting no time, Koenma opened a portal into his office and the prince extracted the woman from Hiei's grip. He lifted her into his arms while Kurama silently carried the sleeping hiyoukai. Yusuke followed behind and remained uncharacteristically silent.

~*Chapter 6*~

Kagome awoke in a strange room that she had never seen before, yet felt for the strangest reason that it should be familiar. Almost like déjà vu. The last thing she remembered was arriving home from the feudal era after the death of Inuyasha. A pair of claret eyes swam through her memory. She moved to dismiss them as Naraku's because of the startlingly similar color, yet these eyes were warm. These eyes held many secrets, and lacked his malice.

Sitting up, she looked around and saw she was lying on a makeshift cot. There was a man she had never seen before lying on another cot like hers across the room, heavily asleep. The door opened and two strange men walked in, one of them a kitsune.

"Are you feeling well, Higurashi-san?" Koenma asked.

"I am fine. Who are you?" Kagome fired off her questions in one breath. "How did I get here and why am I here? What is this place?"

"I will gladly answer your questions if you answer mine first, Shikon no Miko. What is the last thing you remember?" Koenma asked kindly.

"How do you know that about me?" she said with fearful suspicion.

"We are not to be feared. I am Koenma, King of the Reikai. You are in my palace in the spirit realm. I need you to answer my question before I explain further."

"Well…I," Kagome said with confusion. "I remember that Inuyasha died in my arms. I made the decision to return home. I…I… that's all I remember. What has happened since then? How long has it been?"

"I am rather afraid that it is a very long story," Koenma sighed. "You were caught up in a war I had no intention of having you fight. However, Hiei needs to continue resting. Will you please come with me, and I will explain in greater detail?"

"Hiei? Is that him?" Kagome gestured at the cot opposite her, feeling inexplicably drawn to him.

"Yes. He fell in battle trying to protect you. Don't fear, we were able to save him. He is a youkai and all he further requires is proper rest to finish healing. Please come into my office and we can answer all your questions," Koenma said, gesturing to the door behind him.

The kitsune spoke calmly but his eyes were lively as he pondered on the information. "We all have very long stories to tell. Don't fear, Hiei will sleep most comfortably until he is ready to join us."

"Very well," Kagome replied. "Can I be here when he wakes up? I would like to thank him for protecting me, even if I don't remember." Koenma nodded as Kurama helped her up from the cot and led her through the doors into the next room.

Hiei awoke quite some time later in a makeshift cot not, recognizing his surroundings at first. Then he remembered where he was and wondered how he got there. He was in the room attached to Koenma's office and alone. Before Hiei could get up, Koenma and Kurama walked in, each with a grim look on his face. "I tried my best Hiei. I am sorry," The new king of the Reikai began.

"Do not tell me she is dead, Koenma! I _will not_ hesitate to keep my promise and kill you if you tell me she is dead!" he interrupted, violently leaping off the cot. He reached for his sword, but the kitsune stopped him.

"Listen to him, Hiei. Let him finish." Taking hold of the sword, Kurama disarmed him and Koenma started again.

"She is alive, rest assured. That is not the problem. I was able to remove the jewel in time but only at the cost of her memory. Everything that happened from the day she returned home after the death of her inu-hanyou is gone. We told her nothing about you and I being from the future." Koenma explained as Hiei stiffened at the slip of information in front of Kurama, "don't worry, I have given bare details to Kurama and Yusuke. They understand why I can't reveal more."

"As I was saying," he continued, "I merely told Kagome that you saved her life on my orders when my father tried to kill her. I am telling you this now because she is waiting in my office. She wants to thank you in person. I wanted to make sure you wouldn't startle her. How you act on this information and where you go from here is up to you. However you decide to proceed, do so quickly. As a consequence of her no longer being the jewel's guardian, she is mortal once again," Koenma finished.

"She is mine, Koenma. She said yes when I asked her to become my mate and I don't care how many times I have to start over, I will not give up until she becomes mine again," Hiei vowed through gritted teeth. Koenma nodded and left the room.

Kurama spoke when Koenma closed the door. "She is a rare and beautiful treasure, Hiei. If you do not act quickly I will take her for myself. The former Shikon no Miko would be a most unique trophy," the kitsune challenged.

"You don't have to worry about that, fox. I won't give her up to the likes of you. If you value those precious tails of yours, you will leave me alone for a few minutes." Kurama nodded and left the room without further word. Finally feeling composed, Hiei opened the door and stepped through.

Koenma spoke. "Ah, here he is, Higurashi-san. May I introduce you to Hiei? He is the spirit detective who rescued you," Koenma spoke to the woman seated on the bench. Standing up, Kagome gave Hiei a deep bow.

"Thank you for saving my life Hiei-san. My name is Kagome," she said sweetly when she raised herself again. Hiei smiled, focusing on only her. Kagome's breath caught in her throat before she let out a small gasp and thought to herself. "Those eyes…"

The End

Author's note: Or is it? Mwah ha ha ha. I hope you have all enjoyed because this was quite fun to write and maybe if I get enough positive feedback there might be a sequel. Who knows? Ja ne!

*Beloved


End file.
